


Old Tools and New Tricks

by sarathechimera



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, FE3H Wank Week, Married Couple, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: He liked to watch and she liked it when he watched her. As long as she'd known him, Byleth had been aware of his gaze and how it would linger on her. During lectures she would sometimes pace as she spoke and even though she couldn't see, she knew he was watching her with an interest beyond that of a student's attentive listening. Even after the unification of Fodlan and their marriage, very little had changed about them.Part 4 for FE3H Wank Week 2020 - the prompt is "Exhibitionism/Toys"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Old Tools and New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you playing along, I've given up on trying to write smaller pieces. Although, I'm pleased to find how quickly I can produce a piece when I've got a deadline! 
> 
> Reading my first entry to Wank Week "The Floor Between Us" is not required to enjoy this piece but I've added something here that you'll enjoy if you have!

The note had explicit instructions. He was forbidden from entering their bed chamber before sunset and he was to wait for assistance before entering. Dimitri frowned turning the card over and over from the hundredth time since it had been slipped under his office door. He’d planned to ask his wife what she had up her sleeve at dinner, but she had not appeared. 

It has been months since they were last together and he had worked feverishly through the day to wrap things up so that he could spend an uninterrupted week with her. His beloved. As much as it pained him not to receive her when she arrived that afternoon from Garreg Mach, he knew that the archbishop of all people would understand. But now, dining alone, he began to question that assumption. 

He should have at least met her when she arrived. Dimitri sighed and turned to glance out the window. The sun’s last rays shone pink and orange and the stars were just beginning to appear. Close enough, he thought, draining what remained of his wine and pushing his untouched meal away. Time to face the music. No man, even the King of Fodlan, could escape a wife’s wrath. 

Each step felt like a move toward the executioner’s axe and his rising anxiety prompted him to craft and rehearse an explanation. How angry could she be when he explained that he’d done it for her? Muttering what would hopefully be an acceptable apology, he didn’t notice the servant standing outside the chamber door until he’d nearly collided with her. 

“Hello, your Majesty,” she said pleasantly with a curtsey. 

“Oh! Uh, hello,” he stammered, taking a step back. She was watching him with wide expectant eyes as though she were waiting for something. He cleared his throat and held up the card. “You wouldn’t know anything about this, would you?” 

The girl blinked, still looking up at him with patient expectancy. It was embarrassing not to know what was going on in your own castle. “It says I am supposed to… wait for assistance?” 

“It will be my pleasure to assist you, your Majesty,” she said with another curtsey. “Please wait here while I notify Her Grace that you have arrived.” Without opening the door wide enough for him to see beyond the threshold, she slipped inside and shut it behind her. 

Byleth must be terribly upset with him if he had to wait out in the hallway. Suddenly, he felt as anxious as he had right before their wedding and he paced to check his reflection in a nearby mirror. The high collar of his shirt was crisp and clean. Yes, it was unbuttoned but she’d never complained about that before. He examined his face, turning this way and that to get as good a look as one eye would provide. Sandy colored stubble was barely visible along his jaw and throat but there was no time to shave. His hair had begun to fall from the tie at the back of his head but before he could do anything about it the door opened behind him. 

A blush heated his ears as he turned, embarrassed that he’d been caught examining himself in the mirror. The girl shut the door behind her and offered him a black strip of fabric. “Put this on please, your Majesty. “

He hesitated. “But I won’t be able to see.” 

The girl giggled. “That’s why I will assist you, your Majesty.” 

“I don’t imagine that you’ll give me a hint about what’s going on?” he asked as he took the blind-fold from her. 

The girl just giggled again. 

With the blind-fold secured, the girl took his hands and lead him through the door. He felt ridiculous.  
“You can sit now, your Majesty,” came the disembodied voice of the servant. He could feel the seat of the chair against the back of his legs, but it was still an ungraceful move to sit. 

“Thank you, Marie. You may leave now.” 

“Yes, Your Grace.” 

The sound of slippered feet and the opening and shutting of the door signaled her exit. 

“Hello Dimitri,” the sound of his name in her voice stirred his blood. 

“My beloved, I…” he started but she cut him off. 

“I must confess that I thought about restraints.” He could hear the soft padding of her bare feet on the tiled floor approaching him. “But you’d just break them.” 

She must have stopped right in front of him and was leaning close enough for him to smell the lilies she wore in her hair and the heat of her breath on his face. He was so utterly confused but more than a little intrigued. “Byleth…” 

Once again, she spoke over him. “I have been thinking that I should broaden my horizons. Find ways to come out of my shell.” She paused and in the silence of the room he barely caught the sound of fabric whispering against her skin. He held his breath for fear of missing some other tell-tale sound. 

“I know that you like to watch,” she purred, her voice like velvet. “And I realized that I like it when you watch me. So, I’ve been practicing…” 

His stomach leapt into his throat as he grasped for her meaning. What did she intend to do? 

“I’m going to remove the blind-fold and I expect you to watch. Try to be quiet?” 

He nodded, and his jaw set with determination. Byleth tried not to chuckle. He took everything so very seriously. She’d waited until the last possible moment to shed her robe knowing how cold their room in Fhirdiad could be. Goddess but she was nervous. 

She’d considered leaving the fire unlit to that she would feel less exposed but that would defeat the purpose wouldn’t it? Looking down, she adjusted the cinched bodice of the sheer Brigidian gown. Her nipples had peaked from the cold, fully visible and pink beneath the white fabric. Or perhaps they’d tightened with excitement? Somehow, she felt more modest fully naked than she did right now. 

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she reached around to the back of his head and undid the blind-fold. 

Dimitri blinked to adjusted his vision to the light of the chamber and as the figure of his wife came into focus he felt as though the air has been sucked from the room. He recognized the cut of the gown but, unlike most women from Brigid, she wore nothing beneath it. She stepped back with a mysterious, faint smile on her lips and turned about with excruciating slowness. His mouth went dry. She had wanted him to watch and he was happy to oblige. 

Her hair hung freely in waves to her shoulders. Her breasts, heavy and full, spilled into the flimsy bodice of the dress and her nipples were hard pressed against the fabric. He followed the gentle, soft curve of her stomach to her round hips then down to the field of dark hair unobscured above the valley between her legs. Too quickly for the stirring in his stomach to warn him, his cock filled and twitched against his leg. If he’d known what was coming he might have adjusted it into a more comfortable position. Never the less, his fingers ached to dig into the soft flesh of her hip. He imagined the feel of that fabric and sealing his mouth atop her breast to suck her nipple to life through the frothy material. He ground his teeth as saliva burst into his mouth with a sudden sting from the activated glands. 

The sound of his breath wasn’t lost on her. In fact, she was emboldened by his immediate response to her. His gaze grew hungry and she could feel it sweeping up and down her body as she turned. The attention heated her skin. 

Focusing on that feeling, she stepped back to lean against the sturdy post of their bed but could not bear to meet his gaze. Tucking her embarrassment aside, she fixed an image of him in her mind, just as she’d practiced all those months apart. Never mind that he was sitting just a few feet away from her. If she truly wanted to release her inhabitations, she had to pretend he wasn’t there. 

Had he not seen his wife before, completely nude, coated in sweat and screaming his name as she came countless times? Something about the explicit permission to devour her by sight alone heightened the desire coiling in his stomach. And were her cheeks red with embarrassment? His testicles contracted at the thought. 

She leaned her head back against the bed post, her eyes shut and her thick eyelashes dark against her flushed cheeks, and began to knead her breasts. His gaze darted from her parted lips and her tiny hands at her chest, unable to decide which to view and unwilling to sacrifice the other. He knew the weight of those exquisite breasts and watching her compress and pull at her nipples then palm and push the fullness around in great circles trigged a painful throb of his cock. 

Then she released one of her crimson peaked breasts and her graceful hand ran heavily across the plain of her stomach. He watched in adoration as her cheeks glowed a darker shade of red and she still proceeded in her decent to reach her sex. Her bravery was all the more alluring in this light. 

Deep in her fantasy of touching and being touched, Byleth was still aware of him. She could hear the occasional sharp intake of breath and his pleasure spurred her on. Even so, being on display in such a way kept her teetering on the edge between overwhelming embarrassment and burning satisfaction. To fill her ears with her own sounds, she began to pant more freely as she pushed her hand between the juncture of her thighs. 

The fabric of the flowing skirt bunched around her hand as she delved deeper, her chest pitching forward slightly with her reach. The motion filled his mind with flashes of desperate touches down corridors and hasty rendezvous. He bit back a groan as he pulsed painfully restrained by the snugness of his pant leg and he decided that an innocent adjustment would be within the rules of this game. Truly, his intentions had been most innocent but no sooner had he undone his belt and shifted to slip a hand past his pant-line than she hitched up her skirt above her knees. The firelight revealed the dark patch of fabric that was now, assuredly, drenched in her arousal. 

His jaw fell slack at the sight and his fingers closed around his shaft more tightly than he’d intended. Pre-ejaculation oozed onto his knuckles and he was unable to suppress a moan at the sudden pressure. 

Dimitri’s wanton sounds prompted her to take the smallest peek at him through her lashes. Byleth didn’t know if she was ready to see him fully. Finding him slack jawed with his hand shoved down his pants was a pleasure more satisfying than she’d expected. Her fingers traced the quivering lips of her sex, evidence of her arousal dripped down her thighs. 

She sighed so sweetly and her lips glistened so that he could hardly stand it. What was she seeing behind those eyelids that made her so wet that he could hear it when she pushed her fingers inside of her sex? He could feel himself twitching in his hand, his cock begging to be stroked but, ever the masochist, Dimitri adjusted himself to rest more comfortably erect and took firm hold of the arms of the chair. How long could he make it? 

Byleth became gradually aware of the lusty sounds accompanying her panted breath as she teased her clit to fullness. It was shy tonight and needed additional coaxing. Abandoning her breasts entirely, she spread her legs and stretched to reach both hands between her legs to rub with one hand and penetrate with the other. 

Humming through pursed lips, she pressed her back to the bed post for support as she slid down toward the floor. Squatting flat-footed with her rear on the floor and her knees spread wide, she focused on the stretched intensity this angle provided. She was distantly aware of how silly she must look but rather than cling to that thought, she sped up her pace, stroking and pumping with three fingers through her slit. Her walls, stretched by this position, shivered and pulsed against her curling fingers but that one, hard to reach spot that was throbbing painfully within her. It remained unreachable by her short fingers alone. 

Desperate, blinding desire flooded his brain as he beheld her splayed before him. Blood pounded in his ears, nearly drowning out the whimpering sounds she made as those fingers plunged in and out of her sex. The hair that furled atop her peak was matted, slicked down against her skin and her juices spilled thickly out of her with each movement. Watching was almost too much to bear as was her face, fixed in concentration, her mouth open and quivering with her pleasure. 

The creak of wood alerted him to the involuntary flex of his fingers against the arms of the chair but he refused to divert his eye to confirm what he already knew; if he squeezed any tighter he would break the chair. How much longer could he restrain himself when the hot, soft walls of her pussy were on such blatant display within arm’s reach?

Her breath began to shake with her body, the tell-tale sign that she was close. Without stopping to think, because thinking might get between her and this long-practiced display, she withdrew her dripping fingers and groped under the bed for the coup de grace. 

When she found what she was looking for, Byleth forced herself to open an eye and peek at her audience. She was not disappointed. Did he know that he was leaning forward on the edge of his seat like a school boy? For the first time she was glad for the light because she could see the sweat beading on his brow, the white of his knuckles as he gripped his chair and the round smooth flesh of the head of his cock having engorged enough to breach his pant line. 

If she were going to lead herself to climax under the weight of his lustful scrutiny, Byleth knew she couldn’t continue to watch him. Closing her eyes yet again, she drew the lacquered wooden phallus to her mouth to wet it properly before shoving it into herself, sheathing it up to the base inside her. 

His breath caught suddenly in his lungs as she withdrew an item he’d nearly forgotten. He hadn’t realized that he would ever see it again. The toy that he’d witnessed all those years ago with his face pressed to a crack in the floor. “Goddess,” he breathed as time seemed to slow to an agonizing pace as she lowered it to the sopping opening of her sex. He watched, still unable to catch his breath as the length of it pushed past her lips to disappear inside of her and the arms of the chair splintered with a loud crack in his hands. 

Clutching a fist full of his hair in his frustration, Dimitri squirmed in the chair as she pumped the toy in and out with a fluid movement of her wrist. Desire and pain forked through his thighs and groin and by the time he surrendered to take hold of his cock it took only a few firm strokes before he was on the edge of release. 

She was so close and had managed to hold her embarrassment at bay! “Surrender to me,” said the husband in her mind over and over again as though it were a mantra and she wanted to badly to comply. Then the head of the phallus struck that delectably sensitive spot inside her and she cried out. Circling her clit and striking that spot with the phallus over and over again she could feel herself nearing the peak. Her legs shook and she struggled to keep her balance. Then she heard a series of strained, guttural explicatives from the chair in front of her. 

Byleth clenched her inner most muscles and pumped faster as the wave overtook her. Her eyes popped open to fix on him as she came and as the throes subsided she fell forward to her knees. 

Her breath heaved in and out of her and she moaned again as she withdrew the toy. Peeking up at him through the tangle of her hair, she found him hunched over, his seed dripping in long thin strands to puddle on the floor between his feet. 

He raised his head and they beheld the flushed satisfied faces of the other and they laughed breathlessly. 

“And here I thought you were angry that I didn’t meet you at the gate.” His voice shook as he struggled to catch his breath. 

She laughed again. “Oh, I am. You’ll have to make it up to me in the bath.” 

This seemed a fitting consequence. Then, in the hazy afterglow he said, almost casually, “I can’t believe you still have that.” 

She frowned and paused to study him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” he asked obliviously as she wiped his hand on his pant leg. 

“How did you know I had this?”


End file.
